Watching the Flickering Embers Die
by mysticamethyst87
Summary: ReiUsagi, Rei and Minako Friendship. Minako watches as Usagi and Rei confess their love as Rei dies from a youma attack, and her thoughts and feelings on it all. Second in the 'A Year Ago Today' Trilogy.
1. I Cry Inside, But My Tears Do Not Fall

Summary- Someone watches as the death scene from my fiction 'A Year Ago Today' unfolds. This is between that and before 'Together In Death'. Second in the Trilogy.

Pairings-Shoujo ai, Usagi/Rei, perhaps slight hints of Minako/Rei. Minako's POV

Disclaimer-I DO NOT own Sailor Moon. I am merely borrowing these characters.

WARNING-This contains Shoujo ai...as in f/f, girl/girl relationships. Do not read if this offends you.

Dedication-I dedicate this piece of fanfic to everyone who reviewed my stories, but especially trp0522, who gave me the idea for this through their feedback, as well as helping me recover from writer's block to begin writing the last chapter of my main story.

* * *

**I Cry Inside, But My Tears Do Not Fall**

"REI…NO!"

My voice sounds foreign as I call out. Everything was in slow motion and I watched as it happened. The scaly purple and green youma, as it charged forward towards Usagi. Watching in despair as Rei blocked its path and it hit her dead in the middle of her chest, making her fall, before swiping at her side with long jagged claws. Usagi and Makoto, who were closest, running forward in vain to try to help. Rei's scream of surprise and agony, as she the gash appeared in her side. The grimace, seemingly embedded on her features, as she released a display of fiery flames as never before seen, to destroy her conqueror. Then, finally, seeing her fall backwards onto the lush green grass which surrounded us.

Then, as yet more of the beasts appeared, having to keep fighting, to protect our hime, and now our fallen comrade. Yet, at this time, how could even I concentrate, as just behind me, my best friend lay dying? Deep down inside, I knew…from the moment that her cry of pain filled the air.

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody"

"CRESENT BEAM SHOWER!"

Finally, they were all gone. Now, I could finally go to my best friend…to Rei. Somehow, though, even as I turned, a mess of golden blond hair and a tear streaked face was all that registered in my mind, as Usagi hurtled past me, and startled, I stopped, watching instead, as Usagi flung herself down next to Rei, a hand resting on the fire senshi's stomach over her fuku, as she looked desperately towards Mars's face.

The pallor of Rei's face, the way her eyes were closed, caused my heart to tighten momentarily, and wonder if it was already too late…if she was already gone. By now, silvery tears were falling uncontrollably from Usa's eyes, and I could see her struggle to deny the inevitable. With a hand over the wound, she was trying to assuage the tide of blood, which flowed freely, turning both glove and Mars's fuku a deep maroon.

Just as I was sure Rei was gone, she opened her eyes, which were by now a deep tanzanite purple, shadowed with sadness and apprehension. Beside me, I saw Makoto and Ami draw closer together, as if to draw strength from each other as we looked upon this unmistakably tragic scene.

"Don't worry Odango Atama, not _just _yet"

Even amidst the sorrow I felt a tiny, bitter smile graces my features. Rei will be Rei, thinking of Usagi first, using the familiar 'Odango Atama' to the end. As I think the words 'to the end' it hit me. This is real, and my best friend was dying…Worse still, I thought, my hime was beginning to realise just how much they meant to each other. Her mouth opened, and once again, my heart constricted at the tortured expression gracing her usually happy features.

Then Rei spoke.

"Usa…."

"What is it?

I knew, Rei would not leave without telling Usagi…what she told me nearly six months ago. Although I have to say I was surprised at the time, it was not by the confession of love, but the fact that she actually spoke of it.

Rei never talked of love, not to any of us, not to Ami, not to Makoto, not to me, and definitely not to the one whom everyone could tell she worshipped silently, behind the façade of insults. Who was this person you asked? Was it not clear from her every action?

"I'm dying Usa…and I never got to tell you."

Rei knew she was dying, and momentarily, I wondered what it was like for her at that moment. Was she scared…angry that her life was so short? Somehow though, I knew that the passionate, fiery Sailor Mars would feel none of those emotions. She would feel worry and sorrow for Usagi's grief, and her only anger would be directed inward, that she would no longer be there to protect her 'Odango-chan'...

"Tell me WHAT?"

Usagi's voice, her tones shrill with her sadness, drew me back to the present, as she took Rei's head onto her lap, causing a grunt of pain to be emitted. Hoarse breathing could be heard for a few seconds, before Rei spoke again.

"I…I…" at this point Rei nearly stopped, I think, with a choked sob. "I love you Usa…"

From my right, I heard a small pain filled mewl, and turned, to see Ami beginning to snivel, and she turned to bury her head deep in Makoto's chest. Mako, who also had tears in her eyes, enwrapped the blue haired water senshi in her arms, buried her head in Ami's hair, and, from the way her body shook, began to weep as well.

Although they were not together, I think they were each wondering what they would do in that situation. I certainly hoped it would allow them to gather the courage they had so far lacked, to act on their feelings. Rei's death deserved no less.

Meanwhile, my eyes, which remained as dry as the desert sand, turned back to watch the scene unfolding before them, as the pain continued to soar deep inside.

"I love you too…"

Typically, Usagi did not understand Rei's confession, but I feared it might be too late to enlighten her, as Rei's breathing grew suddenly shallower than before, and the blood flowed around her, touching her beautiful ebony black hair. Nevertheless, she took one more deep breath.

"No Usa…Aishiteru"

Usagi's eyes widened in shock, but my only hope was that she would realise her own true feelings as well. Mamoru is of no consequence here. While she loves him, I knew, had always known, that she was 'in love' with Rei, if only through my senshi skills. Still at the same time that this made me happy, the knowledge that destiny blocked this, the greatest love of all, broke my heart.

Slowly, so slowly, Rei reached up, perhaps using all of her remaining strength to do so, and the strain was clearly etched on her features. Usagi leant in, and their lips met, as her hands reached around to cradle Rei's head. The cherry blossom swirled around them, and for one moment, there was no destiny, no time, no fate and no world to save. There, on the gateway between life and death, where they were to part, there was only Rei, Usagi and their love.

Suddenly, the golden-pinkish aura that had surrounded them, thanks to my powers, fades away, and, as suddenly as it all began, Rei gasped, and fell to Usagi's lap, her head tilted backwards.

Before Usagi could even fling herself onto Rei, desperately pleading with her closest protector to come back, I accepted that Rei was dead. A part of my soul died as well…but she died so happy. She was miserable ever since Yuuchiro left and her grandfather died, and she was caught in a seemingly hopeless love, alone. Yet, she was still my best friend, and my pain did not subside.

Afterwards, we pulled Usagi away, as screamed her love for Rei to the winds, thrashing at us, as if unaware who we were. I wondered what she would do now Rei was gone. Not only was Rei her secret love, but also her closest ally and fiercest protector. Even in the midst of my musings however, I felt envy that she got to be with Rei to the last. I never said goodbye to my best friend, who would never call me Aino-chan, thanks to my last name, as a joke, over and over again. I never said goodbye, I thought, and still my tears did not fall.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter done. Well, after 'Love In Crystal Tokyo', I'm once again back to angsty Minako. Heavens knows why. I just seem to like writing her. 


	2. Saying Goodbye to The Flame

Summary- Minako watches as Usagi says goodbye to Rei..

Pairings-Shoujo ai, Usagi/Rei and perhaps slight hints of Minako/Rei. Minako's POV

Disclaimer-I DO NOT own Sailor Moon. I am merely borrowing these characters.

WARNING-This contains Shoujo ai...as in f/f, girl/girl relationships. Do not read if this offends you.

* * *

Saying Goodbye to the Flame

A year later, still I visit the spot where it happened. No one knows where I go, most often late at night. Sometimes, I go just to feel something other than the numbness that consumed me since her death. At other times, my feet merely wander there without my knowledge. Today? Today I came because somehow I was summoned, and I wait, though I know not what for with a gift for my friend, on the anniversary of her death, in my pocket.

Hearing the screech of tyres, I step backwards, concealed by the twilight and the dark shadows of the trees around me. Usagi steps out of a silver SUV, dressed in a long sleeved black dress, the familiar odangos still present. She looks so much older than she did a year ago today.

Slowly, she walks over to this spot, though she has never revisited this area. Suddenly, I know that this is why I am here tonight. She walks ever closer, and I wonder if she saw me with her car headlights, but soon realise that close to me is the spot where their tragedy played out.

Usagi kneels, in exactly the same position she was in on that summer's evening, and as her fingers graze the lush grass, stroking gently, it is almost as if I can see Rei laying there.

Tears hurtle down Usagi's face. They have done so for a year now, on and off. There have been times when we were all scared for her, her health, her mental stability. She never spoke of her to us again.

Worst of all, what tears at us, is when, during sleepovers, she cries out Mars's name in her sleep. Though never has Rei's name crossed her lips again. Even in her subconscious, it is Mars. She thinks we do not know the extent of her grief, and perhaps we cannot fully understand, but we all would like to try.

Mamoru, however, would not. With a pathetic excuse of being unable to handle her grief, incomprehensible to his unfeeling heart, he abandoned her. Leaving her with only us around her. Often, I see the jerk in town, with the real reasons, a different one on his arm each time. They are either a breathtaking blonde, a beautiful brunette, or occasionally an attractive auburn haired woman. Sometimes, I wonder if they will ever have a relationship again. A part of me knows they must, for Chibi Usa must still somehow be born.

As well as that unhappy truth, I know that Ami and Makoto will still be together then, just like they are today. Rei's death did give them the push they needed to tell each other what they truly felt. Life is too short, and love too precious to let slip by because of fear. The tragic scene of Rei and Usagi should never again be repeated, especially not with Ami and Mako as the participants. Where I could not hurry them along, Rei unintentionally did. I only wish that she was still around to see what the result was.

The other positive outcome of this situation is that the outer senshi have become much closer to us upon hearing of the fire senshi's death. Haruka and Michiru grew even closer than they were, and are now engaged, though Setsuna is still alone. Of course, she has Hotaru to raise. Taru looks so like Rei….she was deeply upset when she heard. Perhaps a spark within us all died with Rei, who was so distant at times, yet so warm and inviting at others. They have each other though, and are recovering, and I hope in time so will Usagi.

I? I do not know what will happen to me. A year later, I can not mourn, for the tears do not fall, and a dull ache is the only feeling present within me. I have not fully accepted it yet, and often, I turn to my co leader for advice, only to find silence and an empty space where before there would be a cheerfully flippant answer. Sometimes, my mind replays the scene, wondering if I could have prevented what happened. Only one thought remains at the end 'I never said goodbye'.

Back in the present, Usagi's lips move again, about ten minutes after she arrived. I strain to hear, as she whispers, without knowing it I think...

"Please Rei…I need to at least know that you are close to me."

Softly, a gasp escapes me as Rei's name falls from her lips at last, after a year. Usagi stands, as slowly as she arrived at the spot, and I do not know or care how, but the cherry blossoms fall upon her from above once more, as I hear Rei's voice whisper

" I am close to you, and I will be with you forever tenshi, my koi…Odango Atama."

Usagi's features lighten, and I know that she too heard it, though she will never know that I did too. As she drives away, I walk over to the spot where she knelt, and now do the same. Taking the present I brought out of my pocket, I bury it deep in the soft brown earth, covered with the dark green grass. Softly I whisper

"I promise to keep her safe in your name as long as I can Rei, and none of us will ever forget you."

Standing, I go to turn, when it is almost as if the wind wraps me in an embrace with a pair of ghostly arms, from behind. Through the roaring in my ears, I hear Rei's voice once more, this time speaking to me.

"Thank you Aino-chan. Goodbye."

As I walk away in the same direction Usagi did, I feel a wetness cover my face. Finally, a year after the event, I am crying, and the pain and numbness are starting to fade. Perhaps now I too, like Usagi, can start to heal.

Yet, like the Fleur-de-lis, or wild iris, that will grow every year where she died, thanks to the seed I planted, representing a burning flame, so will the memory of Rei, Sailor Mars, be like an eternal flame in our hearts

And I can cry, and grieve, and heal, because I, Aino Minako, finally said goodbye to my co-leader, fiery friend and close confidante, Rei Hino. Rest in peace.

* * *

The End. Well, its bittersweet, so it fits in with the other two parts of the trilogy right? I hope you all liked it anyhow. Read and Review, please. 


End file.
